Visita - Fanfic Tododeku
by Raquelrguez7
Summary: Un tarde en la vida de Todoroki y Midoriya. Todoroki como narrador


Estaba sentado en la plaza. El sol me llegaba a la cara obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos. A mi alrededor la gente caminaba con prisa para todos lados, mientras yo permanecía observándoles. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando un chico de cabellos verdes alborotados y pecas en las mejillas llegó corriendo hacia mí. Midoriya. Sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi cara al verle.

\- Lo siento, Todoroki-kun -dijo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire-. Perdón por hacerte esperar. Se me hizo un poco tarde -levantó un poco la cabeza para dirigirme una linda sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad acabo de llegar.

Después de recuperar el aliento, se levanto y yo pasé mi brazo alrededor de él para darle un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de todo, de todas cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, seguía sonrojándose por cosas como estas. Y a mí me encantaba. Aunque dispuestos a ser sinceros, me encantaba todo él.

Me separé de Midoriya para poder caminar juntos agarrados de la mano por la plaza de camino a la estación de trenes. Él no paraba de hablar, medio para mí, medio para sí mismo, sobre su madre, cosas de clases, All Might y demás. Podría pasarme horas en silencio escuchándole.

Compramos los billetes, esperamos, y una vez sentados dentro del tren, él calló. Extrañado me giré para verle directamente. "¿Pasó algo?" pensé. Se encontraba mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunté con gesto preocupado. Ante esto él suavizó su expresión, como dándose cuenta de repente que se encontraba demasiado serio.

\- Bueno, me estaba preguntando, es decir, es normal que nos preguntemos cosas. Pero en este momento estaba hablando…

\- Izuku -se detuvo, tomó aire y dijo.

\- Quería saber si estás bien.

\- ¿Si estoy bien?

\- Sí, a veces puedes resultar muy reservado e inescrutable. Y me estaba preguntando si te encontrabas bien respecto a lo que vamos a hacer-sonreí, no podía merecerme a alguien tan angelical como él.

\- Sí, tranquilo -seguía mirándome fijamente-. Esto es lo que quiero hacer, y estoy contigo. ¿Tú estás bien?

Volvió a sonrojarse y apartó la mirada soltando una risilla. Luego volteó la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí.

\- Sí, puede que algo nervioso –tuve que poner una cara extraña porque se apresuró a seguir hablando-. Quiero decir, es muy importante para ti, y para mí también lo es, la verdad. Solo deseo caerle bien…

\- Izuku -puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara-. No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que le caerás muy bien. Es imposible lo contrario.

Se puso más rojo si era acaso posible. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero luego la cerró y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces cerré los ojos, y suavemente rocé sus labios con los míos antes de juntarlos. Una conocida calidez me inundó. Sin embargo, no creo poder tener jamás la cantidad de adjetivos necesario para expresar lo que siento cuando le beso.

Nos separamos escasos milímetros y abrí los ojos, aun tocándole con mis manos. Él también abrió los suyos y aproveché para volver a besarlo por sorpresa, rápidamente y volví a sentarme bien en mi asiento riendo entre dientes. Como un niño cuando roba una chuchería y sale corriendo para que no le pillen.

\- ¡Todoroki-kun! -se quejó también riéndose.

Pasado el tiempo, finalmente llegamos a nuestra estación de destino. Caminamos juntos bajo las primeras luces de colores del atardecer. Midoriya, siendo la primera vez que estaba por esta zona, se emocionaba viendo los escaparates de las tiendas y las calles por las que paseábamos, mientras yo le guiaba.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Entramos por el edificio, firmamos la hora de registro de visitas del hospital y avanzamos por los pasillos. No fui especialmente consciente de lo que había a mi alrededor. El momento de la verdad se acercaba. Incluso Midoriya, estaba callado. Llegado el punto nos detuvimos delante de una puerta. El uno al lado del otro nos quedamos un par de segundos mirándola, cerrada.

\- Te quiero -le dije al voltearme para mirarle a la cara.

\- Yo también te quiero -me respondió sonriéndome.

Respiré hondo, alargué la mano para abrir la puerta y apenas dar unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

\- Buenos días mamá -dije.

Mi madre se encontraba al fondo, sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana de forma que la luz de anochecer teñía su blanca cabellera de un tono naranja. Al escucharme levantó la cabeza para verme y sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Shoto -sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando se percató de la presencia de Midoriya, que, entrando después de mí, acababa de ponerse a mi lado y entrelazar nuestras manos.

\- Mamá, quería presentarte a Izuku Midoriya, mi novio.

Ella paseó la mirada entre los dos, y volvió a sonreír aún más observando de nuevo a Midoriya. Finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia nosotros.

\- Encantada Izuku, soy la madre de Shoto -se presentó ante él-. Me alegro de conocerte por fin.

Me quedé observando cómo se saludaban y empezaron a hablar con mucha naturalidad. La atmósfera de la fría habitación de hospital para mí se tornó muy cálida, pues la compartía con las dos personas más importante para mí y que más quiero. Era feliz.


End file.
